The Tough Eds(planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: I would like to explain a couple of things first this takes place 5 years after the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy Big picture show. Where they meet eddy's brother also this is an Eds X kanker sisters fanfic also they may be a ooc (out of character) so please enjoy this and let me know what you think and also the Eds are 18 and the Kankers are 19.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before I start this chapter I would like to explain a couple of things first this takes place 5 years after the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy Big picture show. Where they meet eddy's brother also this is an Eds X kanker sisters fanfic also they may be a ooc (out of character) so please enjoy this and let me know what you think and also the Eds are 18 and the Kankers are 19. By the way I made up Eddy's last name. –lightangel16**

Chapter 1: The Eds Return

It has been five years since the Eds journey to see Eddy's brother and things have changed in Peach Creek since the Eds left our story begins in The Peach Creek prison.

~Peach Creek Prison~

A loud buzzing noise echoed though the prison's stone hallway as a cell opened.

A young man walks though the hallway towards a large door and stops at the door waiting for it to open. The door is opens at a large round cop walk hands him a box of his belongings as he walks towards the exit.

"Ah freedom at last." the teen says as he pulls out a comb and slides it though his hair.

The teen looks down the road to see the town of peach creek at the bottom of the hill.

"Eddy's back baby and I'm ready to scam all you suckers in the Cal-De-Sac once again" he said as he walked down the hill in blue jeans, a red and yellow shirt.

~ Peach Creek airport~

Two men stepped off the plane one wore a black ski hat, an orange shirt and black pants with a black jacket. The other had on a Green trench coat and wore baggy tan pants with a crew cut. "Double D we will finally get to see Eddy again now that he is out of jail." Ed said happily.

"Yes Ed we will let's just hope prison has change him for the better." Double D said as they began to walk to a taxi waiting for them.

~ The Road to the Cal-De-Sac~

Eddy stopped on the road and looked at a bench and sat down and waited for his friends to show up.

Soon a yellow taxi pulled up to the bench and Ed and Double D stepped out they both looked at Eddy he had grown since they last saw him he was not a shrimp like he was five years ago he had grown he was now 5,4, Ed was 6,3 while Double D was 5,9.

"Long time no see Eddy." Double D said as he looked at his friend.

"Same to you sock head." Eddy said back.

"Eddy are we going back to see the others now." Ed said.

"Ya come on you big lump." Eddy said as he got up and began to walk with the two down the hill.

The Eds began to walk by the trailer park but stopped when they heard screams.

They ran into the park and hid behind some bushes and looked out to see the Kanker sisters and a man in a white tank top with grease stains and black sweat pants.

"Damn it May how many times have I told you to watch where your walking." the man yelled as he stood up from a lawn chair and grabbed the blonde by the arm roughly.

"I'm sorry dad I-I didn't mean to brake your favorite c-c- coffee cup." May said as she stuttered in fear.

"You stupid bitch your so fucking dumb your lucky I'm here to support you and your sisters after your mother left us." Mr. Kanker said as he punched May in the face busting her nose as he left her hit the ground.

"What the fuck." Lee said as she came out the trailer at a brake neck speed and punched her step father square in the jaw.

"You little bitch I may be your mothers fourth husband but that does not mean I can't put my children in their place." Mr. Kanker said as he punched the red head in the gut.

"Hey dad where's the spatula a-." Marie cut herself off when she saw her step Father Knee Lee in the jaw.

Marie ran and jumped up on to her Step father's back and tried to pull him off Lee.

"So I have to put you in your place as well Marie." Mr. kanker said as she shook Marie off and back handed her knocked her to the ground and then continued to punch Lee in the face while he held her by the collar of her white red doted tank top.

In the bushes Eddy began to fume and turned to his two best friends.

"We should kick that bastard's ass." Eddy said as he remembered when his father use to beat his mother every night he came home drunk when he was little.

"I agree whole heartedly Eddy we should take him down a few notches." Double D said.

"Ya lets be the shot of him." Ed said as the three got up and began to walk toward the Kankers and their step Father.

Suddenly a whistle filled the air catching the attention on Mr. Kanker and the three girls.

"Hey asshole leave her alone." Eddy yelled.

"Who the hell are you to stop me from disciplining my daughter?" Mr. Kanker asked angrily.

"Excuse me that looks like abuse." Double D said.

"Ya," Ed said.

"Why don't your wimps mind your own business and get out of here before I kick your asses." Mr. Kanker said fuming mad.

Oh well we tried the nice way Eddy said as he unhooked a chain that hung on his pants and wrapped it around his hand then made a fist and charged at the man punching him in the jaw knocking him off his feet.

"You little ass." The man yelled as he got up and ran at Eddy only to be hit in the gut by a large log swung by Ed.

Mr. Kanker got up and turned to Ed and grabbed him by the throat and tried to choke him until Double D did a round house kick into his skull knocking the man out causing him to hit the ground.

The Eds looked back at the kanker sisters on the ground.

Eddy walked up to Lee and extended his hand to her.

As she took it she noticed the word cash on his knuckles and then looked at his left hand and noticed the words love on the other knuckles.

"Thanks." she said as Eddy helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you girls cleaned up and get out of here." Eddy said as he looked at the girls.

Double D helped Marie up and Ed helped May up as they all walked into the trailer to get cleaned up.

 **So what do you all think please let me know.-lightangel16**


	2. chapter 2 Drugs and Darkness

I hope you like this chapter it tells some of Ed's past but it is short, also I don't support drug use or beating woman or kids.-lightangel16

Chapter 2: Drugs and Darkness

Soon the Eds and Kankers were all cleaned up and packing their bags. May sat on the couch with a ice pack on her right eye as lee and eddy packed some clothes in suit cases and double d was helping Marie with getting a safe open, Ed sat down next to May and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

May looked over at the man she loved though he unblacked eye, "Ed." She said as she looked up at him blushing from his sudden act of concern and kindness.

"May there is something I want to tell you." Ed said in a serious voice as he looked down at May.

"What is it Big Ed?" May asked curiously.

"its about how I became a idiot." Ed said as he spoke.

"what do you mean Ed you're not a idiot!" May said.

" I am May now please listen to what im going to tell you because no one knows not even eddy and double d." Ed said.

May sat there and listened to Ed tell his past.

( 9 years ago Ed's house)

"Damn it Marsha I told you to have dinner when I get home!" a man yelled as the sound of loud slap and a woman wailing, then a loud thump echoed into a basement with a bed only and a small window where a little boy sat in green pants and a shirt rocking back and forth on his bed.

" please stop hitting mommy." The boy said as slaps kept echoing into the basement with each scream from his mother.

Soon after about the about thirty minutes the boy could not take it anymore and got up want walked to his dad's tool chest and got a hammer.

The 10 year old boy started to walk up the stairs as he entered his kitchen he saw his dad with a rubber band around his arm and a needle injecting something.

The boy looked over to see his mom blood covered in the corner out cold, at that moment something in the boy snapped as he took the hammer and ran up to the man and swung it straight down on the man's arm were the needle was shattering the syringe and crushing the needle into the man's arm and cracking his elbow.

The man jumped up in pain grabbing his arm and turning to the boy.

"you fucking little shit." The man yelled as he grabbed hammer from the boy and slammed it into the right side of young boy's head hard enough to crack his skull but not kill him.

The boy fell to the ground as he blacked out and his body went into shock.

"damn." The man said as he dropped the hammer and took off out the door thinking he just killed the boy.

Suddenly Ed's mom's eye started to open to see her little boy in a puddle of blood on the floor shaking.

"oh my gosh Ed!" she yelled…. To Be Continued

Let me know what you think also more of ed's past will be reviled as the story goes on and I stay away from drugs. Lightangel16


	3. Notice

Notice to readers

I have so many stories that I left unfinished and I know many of you have been wanting me to finish the story you like. Here is what I'm going to do I am going to make a list on my bio and put what story I will work to finish first and to last I am so sorry I have not finished any I have so many idea's racing though my mind. My dear readers I have a story in my head right now and I am going to post it tonight please check it out it will be called Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom


End file.
